1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a handle assembly for a transportable case, and specifically to a retractable handle assembly which extends three-dimensionally to pull a wheeled storage case for computers or the like.
2. The Prior Art
Retractable handle assemblies for transportable cases are generally well-known, and are used for applications such as luggage or computer carrying cases. Typically such assemblies consist of a handle which is mounted pivotally to an upper surface of the case, and which extends from a storage position to an extended position for use. The remote end of the handle assembly is adapted to provide a gripping area for a user to manually grasp the handle, and thereby pull the wheeled case along.
While conventionally available retractable assemblies are commercially well accepted, several shortcomings prevent current available handle assemblies from satisfying all the needs of the end user. First, conventional assemblies are complicated, having multiple parts and requiring laborious assembly. This adds to the cost of the overall case unit, and limits its commercial appeal. Secondly, handle assemblies which are currently in use with wheeled cases are not extendable in three-dimensional planes, nor do they provide a positive automatic lock in the extended use position. In addition, conventional handle assemblies do not incorporate an easy digitally operated lock override mechanism, by which to bring the handle assembly from its extended use position back into its storage location.